classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheWWC/Archive 3
Just wanted to let you know that I'm interested in making my own pages. :)OnMistyIsland97 22:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Today Hey Steve. I'm sure you noticed I didn't make any edits here today (other than this one of course) and that I didn't stop by in chat. The entire story is long, so I'll simplify it. I woke up with a headache, made some stupid decisions that made it worse, finally decided to sleep a little, and woke up without any pain about thirty minutes after you left. I'll probably be here early tomorrow to make the articles I planned on writing today. -- Hey bro I won't be on till later. I'll see ya in a couple of hours though. God bless! He's Copying Your Moves, Webhead! (talk) 20:41, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Steve. Thanks for the tip. I'll try not to get too carried away :P Can u add badges? iugoiuboi Come to Beyblade Wikia NOW PDNF OFB DOIBGKJFMI55RKLJ.MD .DKNG VIRFHKD,G JTRJK,BHH BEY WIKI CHAT!! Map Hey Steve. I've managed to finish the map and have added it to my sandbox. I've added Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Canada, the Czech Republic, France, Germany, Greece, India, Italy, Japan, Latvia, Malaysia, the Netherlands, Poland, Romania, Russia, Serbia, South Korea, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Turkey, the U.K., and the U.S. Are any countries we have a category for missing? -- Gran Turismo I would like to help, but I'm currently busy with real-world issues, hence why I'm not particularly active on GT Wiki. I'll try to help out once that's out of the way. In the mean time, may I suggest contacting User:Gp75motorsports or leave a message at the GT Wiki forum? MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 04:00, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi So am i gettn unbanned like you said? foobe o.o Im so sorry! I didn't mean to bail on you today. My Mac glitched up, and then I had to go somewhere, so it was really hard to get back. I'm really sorry bro. Anyway, happy 1 year anniversary! Scourge (talk) 05:07, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Watch this! When ya get the chance, watch this: http://autos.yahoo.com/auto-shows/pebble-beach/ I found it while browising Yahoo!. Anyway, see ya later! Do you even have to ask? (talk) 21:30, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks --Auracars, 11:34, August, 24, 2012 The Wiki's Aesthetics and Main Page Hello Steve! I'm part of the Community Development team at Wikia, and first I'd like to applaud your outstanding work on the Classic Car Wiki. Getting over 3,000 articles and 4,000 photos is no easy feat and the content in general is fantastic! Now, I was wondering if you would be open to allowing me to help take this wiki to the next level. One of the best ways for a wiki to grow is to make it aesthetically and organizationally appealing, so that people who stop by might stick around for a while and maybe even become active editors. Of the changes I'd propose, the most noticeable would be a revamping of the main page, navigation, and "rebranding" the logo and colors. Let me know if you're open to the idea and we can go from there! ' PORTERFIELD ' 23:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Man Hey man, sorry I wasn't on yesterday, I was doing a whole lot of crap and so I was busy. Sorry about that. And since I have a lot more to do, I will not be on much for the next few days. So in case I don't see you-Good afternoon, good evening, and good night. :) Scourge the Exile (talk) 11:50, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Promotion Hey, I don't really know if you know me, but we've spoken to each other in the Community Central chat before. The wiki I frequently edit on, the Mobile Phone Games Wiki, has reached about 110 articles and I want to start promoting it. I don't really know external websites where I could tell people about it, and I feel that posting links in a chat and leaving doesn't really work. Do you mind giving some advice? MisterInformation (talk) 14:50, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the invite. -- Trevor, 7:05PM, September 13, 2012 Hiya I think you should note on the Community Corner that I'm helping expand the Wiki to include farm equipment ^.^ [[User:Ceadeuslayer27|'Ceadeus']][[User talk:Ceadeuslayer27|'Slayer' ]] 02:15, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Also look at this awesome thing. This is a sharpening mechanism built by my great grandfather, made from the engine of a Model T. CCWChatBot Hey Steve. Staff apparently got around to flagging CCWChatBot yesterday while you and I were gone, but in the process, they also gave the bot admin rights. Was this something you intended, or was it a mistake made on Wikia's part? --